Pushing B-Man's Buttons
by gothraven89
Summary: When Clark starts flirting with everyone, how long will it be before a certain Bat finally snaps and takes what is his? Warning: Slash. Flirtatious Clark/ Angry and possessive Bruce.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either Batman, Superman, or anything else within the DC universe, it is all owned by DC Comics, the creators, Warner Bros. and what have you. Not making any profit, just writing for enjoyment.

.

Warning: Strong sexual content. Apologies in advance if anyone seems OOC.

.

Pushing B-Man's Buttons

.

Clark could not help the small thrill of nervousness that unfurled in the pit of his stomach as he lightly touched down on the rocky base of the mountain. As Clark looked up at the dark, imposing mountain, his deep red cape lightly billowing in the wind, he wordlessly marveled at what this seemingly ordinary mountain hid.

This mountain was not only an imposing structure, it was also the secret headquarters of the newly formed Justice League. Though Bruce had said it was temporary while the League's more permanent home base was still under construction, the mountain was still the home of the secret hanger where Bruce kept his impressive airship, the Flying Fox.

As he started making his way up the demure looking little path that led straight to the rock face, Clark felt a small smile turn up the corners of his lips as he thought about Bruce.

Bruce Wayne, the man who was Batman, his one time enemy turned his quiet yet staunchest supporter. The man who had united the other extraordinary beings that made up the League in his honor. The man who had saved his mother and kept his promises.

The man who Clark learned later on had anonymously paid for his funeral and subtly kept an eye on both Martha Kent and Lois Lane to make sure they had carried on alright in the wake of his "death".

Clark quickly shook himself of his affectionate musings and focused on the task at hand. Clark stepped up to the rock face and then leaned in so that his face was mere inches from it. Then a soft beep sounded, and a small blue laser shot out seemingly from within the rock itself. Clark held still as the laser scanned his right retina. Once the laser withdrew, there was another soft beep followed my a metallic whirring noise, like a lock being undone.

Taking a deep breath to stave off the nervousness that rose up inside him, Clark stepped straight through the rock face, seemingly melting right into the mountain. Once he was over the threshold, Clark looked back to see the heavy metal door slide back down, obscuring his view of the highly advanced holographic technology that kept up the facade of the mouton face and hid one of the main entrances to Batman's secret hanger.

Clark took a look around, gazing at the metal corridor that led further into the mountain. As he walked through the dimly lit space, Clark silently marveled at how Bruce had been able to hollow out an entire mountain and build a state of the art facility within it without the world being any wiser to it.

As he neared the end of the corridor, Clark quickly willed away his musings about the man who was the Dark Knight and focused on the task at hand. He was here for a meeting with the rest of the League, not to lay his eyes on Batman.

... Okay maybe he was looking forward to seeing Batman after a full two weeks of nothing.

Clark reached the end of the long corridor and the next solid metal door slid away to reveal the main hanger area. Clark stepped over the threshold onto the metal balcony that overlooked the entire structure. As he stood their, Clark's crystalline blue eyes immediately went to the massive form of the Flying Fox.

Despite its gigantic size, the transport ship which could fit two Batmobiles inside it still had a sleek design to it, rather than coming across as just a bulky ship. As he ran his eyes along the ship, Clark's eyes soon settled on the round, gleaming silver conference table that stood within the massive ship's shadow.

Clark felt a smile come to his face as he saw that the table already had a few occupants. There at the table sat Diana Prince, Wonder Woman herself. She appeared to be in quite conversation with Victor Stone, the extraordinary young man who now went by the moniker Cyborg, and finally, sitting across from them and seeming to be deep in his own contemplations, with his quiet reserve was the King of Atlantis himself, Arthur Curry, otherwise known as Aquaman.

This just left two members absent. Barry Allen, AKA The Flash and Batman himself. Ignoring the anticipation that welled up inside of him at the thought of finally seeing Bruce again, Clark instead focused on who was here now as he silently rose up into the air and slowly drifted down to the lower level where three of his friends were already waiting.

As he made his descent, Diana was the one to spot him first. In an instant she, Victor, and Arthur were on their feet. Clark touched down onto the raised platform where the round table sat. Arthur was the first to greet him, warmth shining in his shark-like eyes as he and Clark clasped arms.

" Great to see you." Arthur rumbled with a half-smile.

" Likewise, glad you could make it. How's Mera?" Clark asked, his smile widening at the mention of Arthur's gorgeous and totally badass Queen.

" She's doing alright, way better at running a kingdom then I'll ever be." Arthur quipped.

" Well of course _she_ would be." Came Diana's richly accented voice as she came forward, Cyborg trailing behind her.

Diana and Arthur stared each other down for a few seconds of mock tension before Arthur deflated and nodded in acquiescence. Diana chuckled before she turned her full attention to Clark.

" Greetings Man of Steel." She said with a hint of formality.

" Greetings to you as well, Princess." Clark replied back.

There was a beat of silence and then Diana was rolling her eyes while Clark allowed a full grin to spread across his face as he and Diana came together in a warm hug. When they drew back it was Diana who spoke first, her one hand absently going to Clark's hair, smoothing back some of the strands that had fallen onto his forehead.

" How are things in Metropolis, heard you had a bit of a situation involving a parasite?" Diana asked as Victor and Arthur drew near to hear with interest.

Clark quickly explained that a janitor at one of Metropolis' leading science labs had tried to steal some valuable equipment for the lab and when he got caught by security, he had fallen into a large vat of toxic waste in the ensuing scuffle. Instead of dying, the man had been transformed by the chemicals into a purple skinned monster constantly hungry for energy. The man had gone on a one man rampage through Metropolis, shorting out power lines and draining several people before Superman had intervened.

Clark had managed to drag the fight away from the densely populated areas of the city to an abandoned warehouse and avoided being drained himself, but only by the skin of his teeth. He had managed to trap the deformed, purple-skinned villain by using several old steel beams and literally wrapping them around the man.

The next day, the papers had dubbed the man " Parasite", which even Clark had to agree, was a pretty apt nickname.

Once Clark had finished his impromptu tale, he turned his attention to Victor.

" Hey man, how's it going?" Clark asked as he clasped Victor's metal hand in his own.

" Been doing okay, Mr. Wayne actually asked me to help out with some of the tech that's going into the new headquarters." Cyborg said with a rare smile.

" Well, he'd have been crazy not to after we all saw how you can interface with just about any tech." Clark said as he sent Victor a proud look.

Cyborg ducked his head shyly at the praise, and as Diana and Arthur too heaped their praises on him, the young man actually blushed beneath his metallic augmentations.

" Speaking of Mr. Wayne, is Bruce here?" Clark asked, hoping that he sounded casual enough, all the while almost bouncing with eagerness internally.

" Can't say we've seen him yet, but rest assured, the Bat'll materialize out of thin air at any moment." Arthur wisecracked as he, Diana, and Cyborg all made their way back to the table.

Clark was about to step forward and join them himself when there was a sudden gust of air followed by a now familiar but no less impressive red blur with sparks of electricity winding around it. Clark instantly relaxed and smiled as the red blur rapidly materialized into the solid figure of a man before his very eyes.

" Hey Big Blue! OMG it's great to see you! You're looking as handsome as ever! Not a hint of zombie anywhere, although we can't be sure. Have you had any cravings for brains lately?" Barry Allen, AKA the Flash said in very rapid succession as he buzzed around Clark like a man-sized humming bird.

" Hey Speedster." Clark grinned, standing completely still and letting Barry flutter around him for a few moments, displaying his inhuman speed.

Then Clark displayed some of his own swiftness as he reached out and easily caught Barry mid blur and pulled him in close. Diana, Arthur, and Victor watched on in amusement as Barry full on snuggled against Clark as the Man of Steel had his arm wrapped around his wiry shoulders. Clark himself was grinning and doing his best not to full on giggle.

Out of everyone in the League Barry was the most free-spirited. With him and Cyborg being the youngest members of the team, Barry was often irreverent and also very liberal with his displays of affection. Barry flirted with everyone, but Clark most of all. Clark had surprised everyone by flirting back with the same effortless ease. The easy banter and nonsensical flirting had really helped Clark as he had reintegrated back into the world, and also during his break-up with Lois. He didn't blame her in the least, he had died on her for a whole year after all. She had moved on by the time he made is impromptu return. They were still best friends and colleagues, but their romantic chapter had come to a close.

Barry had gone so far as to hug Batman on a few occasions, and actually came out of it alive, though on the receiving end of Batman's patented glare. It didn't deter Barry in the least, and there were many a time Clark had watched Bruce's lips twitch upwards for a few fleeting seconds at the young speedster's antics before becoming neutral again.

As he smiled down at Barry, who smiled back at him with a blatantly adoring look on his face, Clark felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, a familiar, steady heartbeat filling his ears. Clark let go of Barry and turned to see the final member of the Justice League standing at the base of the steps that led up to the raise platform.

Batman.

With his well worn battle armor, billowing black cape, and every frowning signature cowl, the founder of the Justice League stood as tall and formidable as ever. Clark felt his heart skip a beat as he finally beheld Batman in all his dark splendor.

Bruce for his part simply stood there and glowered at them almost menacingly.

" If you two are quite finished." Batman growled as he sent Clark and Barry a hard look.

" What oh yeah, or course. Hey B." Barry waved as he stepped away from Clark, looking just a tiny bit nervous under Batman's dark eyed frown.

Bruce looked at the young speedster harshly for a few seconds more before seemed to deflate a little as he gave Barry a small nod of acknowledgement. Barry grinned and almost seemed to sag with relief himself before he sped away and materialized in his chair beside Cyborg.

" Batman." Clark said casually with a warm smile, all the while feeling himself grow a little hot under the collar of his suit as Batman made his way up the steps to join everyone on the platform, displaying that inherent grace Clark loved to behold now that the fog of misplaced hate and mistrust had been lifted.

" Superman." Bruce replied with a small nod and some of the hostility leaving his dark eyes as he walked past the Kryptonian and made his way towards the conference table.

Clark quickly followed in Bruce's wake, doing his best not to blatantly ogle Batman from behind as he hastily took his seat beside the Dark Knight at the table. Bruce wordlessly waited for Clark to take his seat before he turned his full attention to everyone assembled.

" Now that we're all here, lets get to business." Batman said with all seriousness.

It proved to be a very long meeting for Clark, who spent a great deal off it actually doing his best to ignore the urge to just stare at Batman and not pay attention to anything else, maybe even reach out and touch, let Bruce know just how much Clark wanted him.

If he did that, Clark was pretty sure he'd get a face-full of Kryptonite and a one-way ticket back into the cold dark Earth.

Instead, Clark focused on the meeting, which actually did get interesting when Bruce pushed a button on the table that activated a full hologram of the as of yet still under construction permanent base of operations for the Justice League. A mammoth-sized space station that Cyborg had christened, " The Watchtower."

All the while, unbeknownst to Clark, Bruce was quietly seething, the sight of Superman cuddling The Flash making a wave of unwanted emotions rise up and churn in his gut, the most prominent being full blown jealousy. Jealous that Barry could be so easily affectionate towards Clark, and that Clark could reciprocate so warmly without thought.

To Bruce it had felt like a slap across the face, yet another reminder that he could never be that close to Clark, not after what he himself had done.

He could never have the man that he had irrevocably fallen in love with somewhere between realizing what a huge mistake he had made trying to kill him and getting to actually know him _after_ he was "dead and buried".

Bruce had felt his jealousy and rage soon turn to silent despair within the span of time it had taken him to climb up the stairs and make his way to the conference table. With a crumbling heart, Bruce carried on with the meeting as if nothing was wrong.

 _A few weeks later off the coast of Portugal..._

Bruce could admit with absolute certainty that while he would never be a total zen master, he had trained under enough of them to keep his emotions under control and remain objective in even the most dire of situations. Hell, he's barely broken a seat during the parademon invasion and only unleashed his rage on them in face to face combat.

And yet, as he stood on the moderately flat top of the sea cliff off the Portuguese coast, Bruce felt deep, boiling fury unfurling in the pit of his stomach. The reason for his ire once again arising was unfolding before his very eyes.

Standing just a few feet away was Superman, soaked through with sea water from his dark curls down to his bright red boots. The Man of Steel was currently attempting to ring out his sopping wet cape, seemingly oblivious to one equally drenched Arthur Curry as the King of Atlantis himself was stealthily sneaking up behind Clark with a mischievous look on his face. Bruce watched with his teeth grinding together hard as Arthur tackled Clark from behind with a grin. Bruce only clenched his jaw harder as he watched a grin that put the very Sun to shame spread across Clark's face as he let out a loud chuckle of his own and turned in Arthur's embrace to wrap an arm around Aquaman's broad shoulders in reciprocation.

Arthur had been the one to call in the rest of the League when Black Manta and his army of mutated fish soldiers had tried to actually sink all of Portugal in an attempt to create a second Atlantis. Black Manta had this massive machine that was rapidly raising the sea levels off of Portugal's coast. By the time they had gotten there, several miles of coastline had already disappeared beneath the churning waves of the ocean.

Clark had flown ahead, fending off the air attacks Black Manta's soldiers had fired the Flying Fox's way as the League had arrived on the seen. Bruce had brought the massive plan close to the water, allowing for Barry and Diana to jump out and join the fray while he and Victor had provided air support, firing the Flying Fox's weapons at the masses of enemy soldiers.

Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Aquaman, and Mera had all teamed up to incapacitate as much of Black Manta's army as possible before Arthur and Mera had broken off to bring down Black Manta with Barry watching their back, while Clark and Diana had dove beneath the water to take out the deadly machine.

By the end of if Black Manta was in custody, while his accumulated forces had scattered, and Portugal's coats lines were restored, if heavily saturated.

The sound of splashing water had Bruce looking away from Arthur and Clark's embrace to see Mera, Queen of Atlantis herself rising from the oceans and nimbly touching down onto the cliff. Even drenched from head to toe, Mera looked the every bit the resplendent Queen with her bright red hair as she smiled her husband's way.

Bruce watched with a little bit of relief as Arthur promptly let Clark go with a final squeeze before rushing to his wife and sweeping her up into his arms, kissing her soundly.

" Quit being such an idiot Bruce, he's married for God's sake." Bruce chided himself.

When Arthur and Mera broke apart, the rest of the League converged on them. A grinning and totally drenched Diana rushed forward and greeted Mera warmly, the two powerful women embracing and commending each other's prowess on the battlefield.

Barry, having used his speed to dry himself out within a matter of seconds, now buzzed around everyone, excitedly recounting the epic battle. Victor watched on reservedly, until Mera and Arthur stepped forward to heap some well deserved praise on him for his expert piloting. Bruce watched on with quiet fondness as Victor ducked his head and smiled shyly.

It was then that Bruce noticed that a certain Kryptonian was missing from the conclave of heroes.

Bruce turned his dark eyes to where he had last seen Clark and felt a jolt go through him when he found the Man of Steel standing where he had been, looking right at him. He watched a sheepish look spread across the Kryptonian's face as he gave Bruce an awkward nod and then turned away, going back to ringing out his came.

Bruce kept gazing at Clark, confused by how the other man had been gazing at him. It was almost like Clark had been silently admiring him when he hadn't been paying attention.

Bruce shook himself of the notion because that was impossible, Clark would never look at him that way. They were colleagues, and while they did work well together, they weren't svn friends. Bruce turned his gaze back to the others, but he felt another jolt go through him as he spied Clark out the corner of his eye looking at him again over his shoulder.

 _" It's a fluke."_ Bruce thought bitterly, stomping down on any fleeting embers of hope still left and also feeling a migraine coming on.

Besides, there wasn't much time to dwell on such trivial things, they still had a massive clean up effort to help out with.

 _Several months later, up in the newly operational Watchtower..._

Bruce walked through one of the winding corridors of the Watchtower towards the highest observation deck. He had just spent the last half-hour debating with a certain Speedster about how he wasn't allowed to fill one of the sparring rooms with plastic balls and turn it into a giant ball pit no matter how much fun the idea sounded. Diana had been too busy giggling to really back him up and Arthur was actually surprisingly keen on the idea.

Bruce had put his foot down, but then pulled a slightly disheartened Barry aside and said that he wouldn't be opposed to Barry turning one of the smaller rooms into a game room.

They might have been some of Earth's mightiest heroes, but even they needed things to enjoy and unwind with.

The way Barry had beamed at him had been worth it.

Now Bruce was making his way to the observation deck for a little peace and quiet, and also to partake in the stunning view of the Earth so far down below this particular deck provided. Bruce walked through when the sliding metal door opened and then began to slowly walk along the walkway suspended high up, a panoramic view of Earth and space surrounding him on all sides.

Much had changed in the past months since the Watchtower had gone up into orbit. There had been many new missions, disasters averted, and also new allies made. But the change Bruce had cherished the most had been to his a Clark's relationship. Where once there had only been mere association, now there was an actual friendship forming between him and Clark.

They weren't particularly chummy or overt, but now they often spent time together. Clark was fast becoming a frequent visitor to the Batcave, both because he had said that it was a totally awesome space, and in the of chance Bruce needed help with some heavy lifting. Bruce also suspected that Alfred's absolutely divine oatmeal raisin cookies may had also had something to do with it.

However, despite all of they progress, this unnameable tension still remained between them, always there cloying beneath the surface.

Bruce leaned against the railing and gazed out at the heavenly view. But the sound of approaching voices had him instantly alert. As quietly as he could, Bruce sought out the shadowy part of the walkway and then looked down to see who was on the floor bellow.

Bruce watched with interest as Superman and Cyborg came into view, the pair smiling and talking as they made their way over to the massive window. Bruce knew he should leave, let Clark and Victor have their privacy, but his desire to just see Clark won out over common sense.

" You were amazing on the field." Clark said with a warm smile at Victor.

" Yeah well, those days are done. I am in a whole other game now." Victor said with a sigh of nostalgia.

" I know man, you had to go through some really crazy things. But you came out on top and that's all that matters." Clark said as he reached out and gently placed his hand over Victor's metallic shoulder.

" Yeah, I mean who else can say that they got blown up and then a freaky alien box built them a brand knew metal body with extra cool features?" Victor said as he made of show of "flexing" his metal muscles.

Bruce watched, mesmerized as Clark threw his head back and laughed, looking like something straight out of a beautiful dream. Victor chuckled alongside the Man of Steel, pleased to get such a reaction out of the World's greatest hero.

" They are cool features, and look at it this way. If you ever want to play football and not be afraid of hurting anyone, I am you're man!" Clark grinned.

Now a full smile spread across Victor's face as he nodded.

" Aw man, that actually sounds awesome. I could even come up with a pigskin that won't get crushed by either of us. So would you be down for a little one on one match Mr. Man of Tomorrow?" Victor asked with a challenge in his one mortal eye.

" My dear Cyborg, consider it a date." Clark said warmly, earning another chuckle out of the usually reserved young hero.

Up above them in his hiding place, Batman stood with his hand white-knuckled beneath his gloves as he gripped the railing hard enough that the metal was almost groaning and bending, his mouth an unhappy frown and his eyes seething as he silently observed the friendly banter happening down below.

As stealthily as he could, Bruce made his exit from the observatory, leaving Clark and Victor to their warm and easy conversation.

" Clark isn't yours, he never will be." Bruce told himself firmly through clenched teeth.

Back in the observatory, Clark stopped mid-sentence, his eyes going wide.

" Hey are you okay? What happened?" Victor asked in concern.

Clark quickly shook himself and cleared his throat.

" Oh nothing Victor, I thought I just heard something." Clark said, his eyes momentarily going up to the walkway where Bruce had just been before he looked back to Cyborg and resumed their conversation.

All the while feeling his own heart pounding loudly in his ears.

 _Bruce actually wanted him?... Holy crap!_

 _About a week later, this time in Gotham..._

Clark did his best not to fix his tie again as he stood off in a corner of the swanky Gotham art gallery. The entire space was from the old school era with magnificent paintings and sculptures on display. The upper echelons of Gotham society were in attendance. Clark stood dressed in a simple blue suit with a white shirt and black tire to finish off the look. He still felt woefully underdressed but hey that was is lot in life. When he wasn't the World's greatest hero, he was the mild mannered reporter with the Mid-Western background.

With that in mind, Clark made sure his press pass was on display and made his way over to where the rest of the media personnel were assembled, "accidentally" bumping into a waiter carrying or devours but making sure none of the food spilled as he went. He apologized profusely while the waiter just sent him a dirty look.

Perry had sent him here to do another puff piece on Gotham's elite, so he may as well pay attention to said elite.

As he fiddled with his glasses, the sound of commotion and several cameras flashing had Clark looking up and feeling the breath leave his body for a moment.

The entire event had been sedate before, people arriving to a little fan fair and then casually mingling. Now the paparazzi and press were in a frenzy like no other.

Bruce Wayne had finally arrived, and in Clark's humble opinion, he looked pretty damn good doing it.

Bruce's dark hair looked effortlessly styles with a few strands falling on his forehead, the silvering at his temples only adding to his allure. He was dressed in a finely tailored dark, steel gray suite with a matching vest and black dress shirt underneath. Around his neck was a bright, silver tie. At his collar were a set a gleaming onyx collar pins.

He looked devastatingly handsome as he walked along the red carpet, smiling that professional smile reserved for the media. As Bruce made his way along the carpet, his and Clark's eyes finally met amongst the flashes and the reporters clamoring to speak to the billionaire.

Clark shook himself out of his reverie and sent Bruce a wave and a warm smile. Bruce didn;t grin back or anything like that, both because that would be too obvious and rase too many questions, and because that just wasn't Bruce. Instead, Clark caught the way that Bruce's smile turned genuine and actually warmth filled his eyes for a few moments as he gazed back at Clark before he shuttered himself away behind the cool facade of the billionaire playboy. Clark watched as Bruce walked past and made his way into the gallery, smoothly grabbing a flute of champagne from a passing waiter and then finding a familiar face to vapidly mingle with.

Clark turned and started making a circuit around the room, quietly making sure that all was well and actually taking a moment to admire the many magnificent works of art. He came to stop at one particular painting and smiled at it.

It was the image of a fierce looking warrior woman, armed to the teeth and rising upon a great white stallion with her sword held high. Clark was so engrossed in his admiring that he actually startled when a familiar, richly accented female voice sounded next to him.

" Beautiful, is she not?" Diana Prince asked as she smiled warmly at Clark.

Clark immediately relaxed and smiled warmly at Diana as he spoke.

" Very, she a relative of yours?" Clark asked cheekily, earning a hearty chuckle from Diana as she shook her head.

" No, this lady is the figment of the painter's imagination immortalized on canvas."

As he and Diana began to chat, Clark could feel eyes on him. He knew that Bruce was nearby, most likely watching them like a hawk while still maintaining his playboy act.

" Let's go dance." Diana said suddenly, and before Clark could put up any kind of protest, Diana was pulling him towards the area where people were dancing to light jazz music.

Clark gave in and held Diana close as they started to move in synch.

" You're really good." Diana said with a smile.

" Thanks, I practiced enough to not step on any toes at least." Clark said as he ducked his head.

He happened to look over Diana's shoulder and felt his gut churn as he saw that Bruce was looking right at them, and he did not look pleased at all. He was holding another flute of champagne in his hand and by the looks of it, he was well on his way to snapping the delicate stem. Clark didn't really know what to think at this point about why Bruce looked so mad. Was it because this was two much exposure, the man and woman who were secretly Superman and Wonder Woman dancing together at such a highly publicized event, or was it something far more... personal.

" When are you two going to stop circling each other like a pair of planets and finally tell each other how you feel?" Diana asked quietly, with mild annoyance.

" What? What do you mean Diana? Who?" Clark asked, although he had a pretty good guess as to who and what Diana meant.

" You and Bruce. You have all of these superhuman abilities, but even a blind man could see the way the you and Bruce have been pining away for each other for all of these months." Diana said firmly.

Clark had several denials ready against Diana's words, but another look a Bruce who was gazing balefully at them as he took a sip from the flute had him deflating.

" Is it that obvious?" Clark asked as he spun Diana around expertly.

" Very. When you were gone, Bruce said that you were a beacon to the whole world, that you didn't just save people, you made them see the best parts of themselves." Diana said kindly.

Clark felt his heart slam to a dead halt in his chest at these words.

" He said that... about me?" Clark asked quietly as he continued to dance with Diana, who nodded in confirmation before she spoke.

" I could tell that he didn't just mean other people when he said these words Clark. You were his beacon, the light that showed him the way out of his own darkness. Now you are both festering and the rest of us in the League all share the general consensus that the two of you should at least come clean. It had been month's Clark." She said imploringly.

Clark looked away for a moment, but nodded mutely. He then gave a small start as Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in close, a smirk on her face.

" You will figure it out Clark, but for now, I'd like to keep fanning our resident billionaire's jealousy."

Clark was stunned for a moment before he let out a hearty chuckle and wrapped his arms around Diana. Out the corner of his eye he watched a subtly irate looking Bruce drain his champagne flute in one gulp.

" Diana you are evil." Clark whispered to his good friend.

" I know, besides, he's the most fun to mess with." Diana said with a nonchalant shrug and a wink.

After that event, Bruce started actively avoiding Clark, much to the Kryptonian's chagrin. He was at a loss for what to to rectify the situation. However, it was Gotham itself that provided Clark with an opportunity a couple of nights later.

Batman was facing off against none other than the Joker himself, with Harley Quinn and about a dozen armed henchmen at his side.

As he stood on the roof top where he had cornered the Clown Prince and his main gal, only to find that it was a trap when the henchmen had materialized, Bruce was staying cool and collected as he strategized his best methods to neutralize as many of the Joker's underlings as possible. He was just about to reach for his first gas grenade when there was a sudden rush of air followed by an almighty boom as Superman himself literally touched down from the heavens.

Clark straightened up to full height once his feet were on the room, a small crater of cracks forming in the concrete. He looked at the Joker, then Harley, and finally his eyes settled on the henchmen. Everything was still, save for the trembling that had taken hold of a few of the henchmen, all of them looking terrified while Joker and Harley just stared at Superman with interest.

Clark allowed a tiny smirk to spread across his face before he disappeared in the blink of an eye. There was another beat of stunned silence and then the yells and screams of the henchmen sounded through the air as one by one, Clark laid waist to them.

Within the span of maybe five minutes all of the henchmen were disarms, some were knocked out cold, but all of them were neatly tied up with rope Superman had procured from some unknown place.

When Clark materialized again, he was face to face with Joker and Harley, staring down at them with quiet amusement. It was Harley who broke the impasse as she skipped forward and held out her hand to and grinned manically.

" Harley Quinn, nice ta finally meet ya Supaman!"

Instead of glaring back at the deranged villainess, Bruce watched as instead Clark grinned brightly back at Harley and then stunned everyone by taking Harley's hand and planting a kiss on the back of it like a proper gentleman.

" Likewise Ms. Quinn. And may I say, you are looking absolutely exquisite tonight."

Harley made a small startled noise, actually blushing at the complement.

Before a stunned Bruce could open his mouth to yell at Quinn to get away from Clark, he watched as Joker stepped forward and came to stand beside Harley, a wolfish grin speeding across his jaggedly crimson painted lips, exposing those silver capped teeth as he spoke.

" Well if it isn't Earth's Mightiest Hero himself. Mmm... Gotta say, the pictures I've seen don't do you justice." The Clown Prince drawled as he gave Clark an exaggerated once over before he continued.

" You make that freaky alien spandex look pretty damn good. Hehe." The Joker grinned with silver glee.

Bruce watched, waiting to see what Clark would do, expecting for Clark's eyes to glow red and perhaps the Joker to end up as a pile of smoldering ash. Heaven knew that that was how the Joker would have ended up is the glare Bruce was currently leveling at him and Harley was anything to go on.

Instead, Bruce watched stunned as Clark just glided forward through the air, coming to stand before the Joker and get right into his pale, painted face with mischief sparkling in his own striking blue eyes as he spoke.

" Well, you make that particular shade of red look spectacular yourself." Clark said, his voice taking of a bit of a husky quality while his eyes were blatantly fixed on the Joker's crimson painted lips.

Bruce could not stop his jaw from falling open now, both at Clark's boldly flirtatious words, but also at the Joker's reaction to them.

Joker blinked owlishly at Clark, seemingly in disbelief at the Kryptonian's complement. Then Joker did the unthinkable, he actually ducked his head and looked shy.

" Well he ain't wrong Puddin'." Harley said quietly, looking a little coy as she played with one of her pigtails.

Joker turned his usually cold as ice eyes to his lady and looked at her like he actually cared.

Harley and Joker would have loved nothing more than to keep bantering with the rather flirtatious Kryptonian, but when Batman was suddenly there standing behind them, looking pissed even by his own standards.

" Aww B-man, we were havin' so much fun!" Harley whined as Batman secured the bat-cuffs onto her wrists.

An already handcuffed Joker just grinned maniacally as his deranged eyes traveled from a seething Batman to a properly chastised looking Superman.

" Batsy, dear sweet Batsy, being a little bit of a green-eyed monster now aren't we? I thought Superman belonged to all of us." He drawled lecherously.

In the blink of an eye, Bruce had Joker by the collar, almost lifting the Clown Prince clean off his feet.

" You stay the Hell away from him. Now shut your face or I'll knock all of your teeth out, again." Bruce growled, meaning every word.

Joker made a rude noise with his lips while Harley pouted before as one the King and Queen of Gotham's criminal underworld turned their attention back to Superman, the pair almost looking besotted. Bruce found it equal parts fascinating, and deeply disturbing.

" It was nice meeting you." Clark said sheepishly, chaffing under the baleful glare Bruce leveled his way.

" Likewise Hunky!" Joker shot back before he threw his head back and began to cackle loudly, Harley giggling along with him as she blew Clark a kiss.

Once Bruce had Joker and Harley throughly secured, he strode back to Clark and got right in his face as he spoke.

" Leave." Was all he said.

Clark swallowed thickly and nodded.

" M'Sorry B." He said sadly, wondering if maybe he had pushed too far this time before he turned his gaze upwards and shot into the sky with a light boom, disappearing into the night clouds and heading back to Metropolis across the bay.

Once Joker and Harley were on their way to lockup along with their thugs, Bruce glided down into the alleyway where he had the Batmobile parked.

" Interesting evening sir, wouldn't you say?" Came a cultured accent in his ear.

" Not now Alfred." Bruce growled, equal parts pissed and maybe even... upset.

" Of course Sir, see you when you arrive back." Alfred said as he killed the com-link, seeming to sense that Bruce just really wasn't in the mood for any sarcastic quips at the moment.

Bruce was thankful for the silence as he drove the Batmobile at breakneck speed out of the city and back to the lake house.

Once he had the Batmobile parked in its special alcove, Bruce trudged up the stairs to the Cave's main level, all but ripping the cowl from his face as he made his way to his computer and sat down heavily in the ergonomic chair. While Bruce fumed at Clark's outrageous actions, Alfred Pennyworth materialized beside him with a steaming mug of hot chocolate at the ready.

Bruce looked from Alfred to his offering, deflating as he reached out and took the mug.

" Thanks Alfred." Bruce said quietly as he took a sip, letting the warmth and sweetness sooth his insides.

" Of course sir." Alfred said with a nod as Bruce looked away.

The anger was still there, but it was now eclipsed by a bone-deep sadness. It hurt to see Clark so free and smiling, so flirtatious with even a pair of the most dangerous super villains in all of Gotham, to the point where they were nearly head over-heels for him in their very first meeting.

Alfred gazed warmly at Bruce, hopefully his next words would help alleviate Bruce's melancholy.

" Pardon me for saying sir but based on tonight's events, Mr. Kent appears to have gotten quite bolder in his flirtatious attitude." He began, not batting an eye as Bruce turned and leveled a glare his way before he sighed.

" He actually made the Joker _blush_ Alfred. He had them wrapped around his little finger in the span of a few seconds. _Joker and Harley_." Bruce said with the barest hint of incredulity.

" I am not at all surprised sir, Mr. Kent can be quite disarming. Now you know that even The Joker and Ms. Quinn are not immune. What did surprise me a bit was how Mr. Kent has been breaking from his usual pattern." Alfred said casually.

In an instant Bruce was looking up sharply at Alfred.

" What pattern? What do you mean Alfred?" He asked curiously, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

" Well, for months now sir I had been your sounding board for every time you needed to vent regarding Mr. Kent's blatant flirtations with everyone in the Justice League and now a pair of Gotham's most dangerous criminals. In regards to Mr. Allen, Mr. Curry, and Mr. Stone, Mr. Kent seemed completely oblivious to the fact that you were baring witness to his actions. However, at the gallery where he danced with Ms. Prince, you said that he knew that you were there watching, and quietly fuming I might add, and even looked directly at you before he and Ms. Prince drew even closer together. And now, on this night, he literally touched down from the sky right in front of you, disposes of the Joker and Ms. Quinn's hired help, before unashamedly bantering with them both in you very presence." Alfred explained, watching with satisfaction as a thoughtful expression spread across Bruce's features.

Good, the cogwheels were turning.

" If I didn't know any better, I would think Mr. Kent is behaving with a specific purpose in mind." Alfred said contemplatively.

Alfred watched, biting back a triumphant smile as Bruce slowly sat up, his eyes wide with comprehension.

" He's been trying to provoke a response. He wants me to." Bruce said quietly to himself.

" Indeed sir." Alfred said simply before he promptly took his leave.

From where he sat, Bruce drained his mug in one long pull and then sat back in his seat, totally relaxed and with a small smirk turning up the corners of his lips, a fiery promise in his dark eyes.

He would respond all right.

 _A few nights later in Metropolis..._

Clark let out a small sigh as he stepped out of the elevator onto his floor at the Metropolis Garden Apartment complex. It was the end of a long and arduous day. As Clark Kent, mild mannered reporter, he had had to deal with Perry White's never ending ire and three important deadlines coming up. As Superman, Earth's mightiest hero, he had to lock horns with a Tsunami that threatened to take out the whole Amalfi coast. Clark had managed to both save a good chunk of Europe from joining Atlantis and also make all of his deadlines with a little super-speed typing.

Now he was making his way to his lonely little apartment.

It was shaping up to be another week of quiet isolation. After the incident in Gotham with The Joker and Harley, Clark hadn't seen even a swish of black cape around a corner from Batman. The Dark Knight hadn't even been to the Justice League meeting, not even via computer.

Clark felt a tell-tale pain lance through his heart as he let himself into his apartment. He took a moment to set down his keys on the hook by the door and then toed off his shoes before trudging further into his apartment. He dumped his jacket and laptop onto the sofa before he turned and headed for his bedroom.

As he plodded down the hall, Clark stretched and groaned lightly. He pulled off his tie as he stepped across the threshold into his bedroom. He walked over to his dresser, tossing the tie on top of it and then reaching to pull one of the drawers open to fish out something more comfortable to wear.

" Long day?" Came a familiar, but totally unexpected voice.

" What the Hell?" Clark yelled in shock as he whirled around to see none other that Bruce Wayne sitting the in chair Clark kept in the far corner of his bedroom.

" Bruce?" Clark said in disbelief.

Bruce sat in the chair looking downright regal and aloof. He was dressed in a dark, charcoal gray suit with a matching vest and a midnight black dress shirt underneath. He had no tie on, with the top two buttons of his dress shirt undone, allowing a tantalizing view if his collarbones.

" Wha... What are you doing here Bruce? How did you get in?" Clark asked as he stepped forward towards Bruce.

Bruce stayed silent as he slowly rose from his chair and began to make his way towards Clark, never taking his dark eyes off of him. Clark stood still, transfixed as Bruce seemed to almost stalk towards him, the shadows of the rooms playing off of his handsome, unreadable features.

Then with impressive speed of his own, Bruce was suddenly right there in Clark's face, gazing at him with hard, hungry eyes as he promptly seized the World's strongest being the the collar of his shirt and nearly hauled him right off his feet. Clark had enough time to start gasping in shock, only for it to be swallowed up by a searing hot mouth roughly smashing over his own lips.

Bruce allowed himself a low, deep rumble of pure pleasure as he finally tasted the lips he could only dream of before. Dream could never do justice to the real thing.

So soft, so warm, so _perfect._

Clark stood complete stunned by what was happening. Bruce was kissing him. Bruce was kissing him? Bruce was _kissing_ him. Before Clark could respond in any way, Bruce wrenched himself away, breathing hard. He gazed at a gobsmacked Clark with harsh eyes as he finally spoke.

" Get on the bed and stay there. If you so much as move a muscle..." Bruce trailed off ominously.

Clark gawked at Bruce, frozen where he stood. Bruce's glare just intensified. Then with a shaky breath Clark snapped out of his stupor and did as Bruce said. He got on his bed and sat cross-legged on top of the sheets, looking terribly unsure but curious.

Bruce had to fight back the urge to smile at the sight, Clark looking absolutely adorable the way he was now. But Bruce wasn't here for some cutesy get together, he had months and months of pent up frustration and downright rage coursing through him. He was here to take what was his.

" Bruce I-" Clark began to say softly when Bruce sharply cut him off.

" Lay down and keep your mouth shut." Bruce growled as he made his way around the bed and back to the chair in the corner.

Clark unfolded his legs and slowly lowered himself down onto his bed so that he was laying flat on his back, his very insides shaking in anticipation of what Bruce was going to do. He watched as Bruce made his way to the chair and shrugged off his suit jacket, draping it over the back of the chair before he started to toe off his expensive, Italian leather shoes and then his dark gray socks.

" You know at first I thought you were just being friendly, that new lease of life making you more relaxed, more free with your affections towards the team. It still irked me to no end, watching you be so friendly, so close to the others without sparring me a glance." Bruce said without turning, before he sighed sadly.

" I mean, I had no right to such, I did try to kill you after all." He finished as he started unbuttoning his vest.

Clark was stunned at Bruce's words. He wanted to get up, to make his way over to Bruce, to take him into his arms and apologize. Clark was just about to lever himself up when Bruce looked over his shoulder and sent Clark a warning look. Clark stayed still and swallowed as Bruce continued to speak.

" I didn't mind your cuddling with Barry much, he's like that with everyone. Arthur was a bit of a surprise but hey, he's married to a totally amazing woman, so no harm there. And Victor, the kid's been through so much Hell with his body being reconstructed by alien technology and his father dying, some positive male influence would do him good. But then there's Diana. You knew I was there, you looked right at me, and the two of you were whispering between yourselves. I take it either you came up with the idea or she gave you the nudge you needed to see if maybe, just maybe you could rile up Batman himself." Bruce said casually enough as he shrugged of his vest and neatly folded it before setting it on the seat of the chair.

Clark felt his heart slam to a cold stop inside his chest at Bruce's words. Bruce was Batman after all, his deductive skills were unparalleled, so Clark had a sinking feeling in his gut as to where Bruce was going.

Bruce didn't say anything further as he made quick work of unbuttoning his black dress shirt and shrugging it off, revealing his scarred, muscular frame. Clark's eyes immediately went to Bruce's back, his mouth going dry as the Sahara as he watched the powerful muscles of Bruce's back coil and shift beneath his skin as he moved, folding his shirt and placing it on top of his vest.

Clark's mouth dried up even further, his eyes growing wide as he watched Bruce undo his belt and shed his suit pants, leaving him only in a pair of black silk boxers. Bruce then turned around to face Clark, eying him with a smirk spreading across his lips. Then with that same inherent grace, Bruce moved forward and stepped onto the bed, casually walking over the sheets before he finally sank down onto his knees, full on straddling a still clothed Clark.

Clark gasped sharply and came up onto his elbows as Bruce's solid, heavy weight setting on top of him.

Bruce placed his hand over the center of Clark's already heaving chest, pushing down until Clark was flat in his back once more, uncaring of the Kryptonian's god-like strength. For a moment they just stared at each other, the air around them charged. Then Bruce promptly reached with both hands for Clark's simple, blue-plaid button-up shirt and pulled.

Clark let out a cry as buttons went flying and his shirt lay in ruin.

" Bruce this was one of my good shirts." He said shakily as the air hit his exposed front.

Bruce allowed himself a small, genuine smile as he leaned in close, looming over Clark as he spoke.

" Of course you would think that cheap flannel could ever be a considered a good shirt. I'll show you good shirts later. Right now though, we have a more pressing matter." Bruce said, the smiling dropping from his face and his voice turning into a low growl as he set to work racking his hands over Clark's inhumanly build chest and stomach.

" Oh my..." Clark groaned, his toes actually curling up as he turned his head to the side and breathed harshly.

Bruce leaned in and spoke into Clark's ear.

" Flirting with everyone in the League was one thing, they're our friends. But what you did a few nights ago if a whole other thing. You not only flirted with The Joker and Harley Quinn, two of the most psychotic and dangerous criminals I have ever had to face, you had then both almost docile within the span of a few seconds... and here's the kicker, you did it all right in front of me."

" M'Sorry." Clark whispered.

Bruce smirked against Clark's ear as he spoke.

" No, don't be. You wanted to push my buttons and see what I would do. Well, here I am." Bruce rumbled dangerously, before he promptly sank his teeth into Clark's exposed neck as hard as he could.

Clark cried out loud and unashamed, his entire body arching magnificently up against Bruce as though a live current were passing though it. Clark cried out again as Bruce dug his fingernails into the skin of his ribs, sending fresh waves of fiery pleasure through his whole body.

When Bruce wrenched himself away from Clark's neck, his dark eyes had turned black as he breathed hard himself. Gritting his teeth, Bruce reached up and roughly grabbed Clark by the jaw, forcing the Kryptonian head to turn so that they were face to face as he spoke.

" It's high time you learned who you belong to, boy scout."

Clark's eyed widened and he tried to say something, anything, maybe even apologize again, but he was thoroughly silenced as Bruce roughly smashed his lips against Clark's and began to utterly plunder his mouth.

Clark groaned brokenly against the onslaught of Bruce's lips and then let his eyes fall shut as his whole body seemed to almost sigh as he surrendered himself totally to the Dark Knight's ministrations.

Some moments later, a shredded flannel shirt fell to the floor, followed by a pair of black slacks, two sets of boxers, and a pair of plain white socks.

A pair of thick framed glasses were half-hazardly tossed onto the bedside table.

Bruce chuckled throatily, grinning savagely as Clark now kissed and gnawed at his neck and throat in desperate need. He gripped the back of Clark's neck possessively as they undulated together, skin to skin. Bruce allowed Clark his taste before he snarled and had the younger man pinned.

Bruce knelt between Clark's parted thighs, running his hands over them sensuously as he sent Clark a look of silent askance. While he had said that he would show Clark just who the hell he had messed with, and who he belonged to, there was no way in Hell he would do that without having Clark's full consent.

Clark looked up at Bruce with over bright eyes, his ever sense already overwhelmed. Now though, he was overwhelmed for a different reason as he reached out his hands to Bruce. Bruce leaned in and loomed over Clark, grasping both of his hands and pressing a kiss to each palm before wrapping them around his neck as he looked expectantly at Clark.

With a shaking breath, Clark craned his head up and pressed his forehead to Bruce's, never breaking eye-contact as he spoke.

" Please." He whispered, pressing a kiss to Bruce's lips.

Bruce deepened the kiss, hungrily taking Clark's mouth while he reached between them to break the final barrier between them.

A few moments later, Clark's harsh, strangled scream mingled with Bruce's deep groan as he finally joined their bodies together. Clark cried out and writhed against Bruce, wrapping his arms tightly around Bruce but still taking care not to crush bone.

" Shh, it's okay, just breathe." Bruce said against Clark's temple, feeling bolts of pleasure shooting up along the entire length of his spine just from this first act alone.

Clark obeyed Bruce, pulling in deep lungfuls of air and forcing himself to relax as much as possible.

Then with a snarl, Bruce pulled his hips back and surged forward with all the force he could muster, tearing another ragged scream from Clark.

Clark's harsh, unashamed cries echoed through the entire apartment as Bruce surged forward again and again with all his weight. Groaning lowly, Bruce leaned in and bit down on Clark's neck again, with enough force to where regular skin would have been torn to ribbons. He barely made a dent in Clark's case, only eliciting the most wanton noises out of Clark that he had ever heard.

They moved together, Clark hanging on to Bruce as the vigilante claimed him, mind, body, and soul.

Clark knew that he would be forever ruined for anyone else. There was only Bruce.

Only Bruce.

 _Several hours later, well into the night..._

The water was cool and soothing in Bruce's throat as he drank it down. Once the glass in his hand was empty, Bruce set it down on the kitchen counter. Bruce stood in Clark's kitchen, gloriously nude and uncaring, the only like coming from the moonlight streaming in through the windows.

Bruce stretched lightly, groaning softly at the dull, pleasant ache in his muscles. His pale skin, already littered with scares from his many years of crime-fighting now bore some knew bruises. Some in the form of fingers along his hips, while bite marks and suction bruises dotted his neck and shoulders.

Bruce shuffled leisurely through the apartment, making his way down the hall back to Clark's bedroom. Once he was over the threshold he paused, his eyes going to the bed's lone occupant.

Clark lay across the bed on his front, fast asleep with the sheets pooled around his waist, giving Bruce a spectacular view of his pale, flawless back. Bruce felt his blood grow hot again at the sight, but he quickly quashed it down. He had spent many hours thoroughly torturing Clark. Afterwards he had dragged a throughly spent Clark into the bathroom where they had shared a quick, kiss filled shower before Bruce had gone about providing the bed with fresh linens. If there was one thing Alfred Pennyworth taught him, it was how to make a bed fast. Now he was too tired to do anything along those strenuous lines and by the looks of it, he had actually worn Clark out too.

With a small, genuine smile spreading across his lips Bruce padded across the bedroom and made his way to the bed. He climbed on and promptly draped himself over Clark's back. He pressed his lips to the back of Clark's neck, still a little irked that he hadn't been able to leave any marks on Clark as Clark had done to him. Impenetrable skin, great for going up against world ending disasters, not so much for possessive lovers.

Clark shifted and sighed beneath him, a sleepy smile spreading across his lips as he opened his crystalline blue eyes and gazed up at Bruce. Bruce smiled back before he leaned in, making his intentions clear.

With his own smile widening, Clark craned his neck and met Bruce's lips in a deep, gentle kiss, so very calmer than the ones they had shared earlier. Clark turned onto his back, wrapping his arm around Bruce and trailing his hand up the length of Bruce's spine, earning a deep rumble of approval from Bruce.

When they drew away several long moments later, Bruce lay down beside Clark settling into the bed as Clark pulled the fresh, clean sheets around them. They stayed like that for a while, laying side by side facing each other. Bruce idly traced his fingers over the fading scar that adorned Clark's chest, a thoughtful expression on his face, while Clark continued to lightly stroke Bruce's powerful back. It was Clark who finally broke the silence.

" I should make you jealous more often." Clark said with a playful smirk of his own.

The only reply Clark received was Bruce's deep chuckle, and a dark promise in his deep brown eyes. With a final deep kiss shared, the pair finally drifted off into deep, blissful sleep.

When morning came, Clark was the first to wake up, dragging a grumbling Bruce into the bathroom for a quick morning shower that quickly went sideways. Once they had finally emerged from said shower, Clark had gone about speeding through the kitchen making breakfast, much to Bruce's amusement and secret joy. Clark Kent was actually a great cook. Alfred had arrived about an hour later to collect Bruce and take him back to Gotham. They had parted ways with a sensuous kiss and plans to have an actual date together. Clark had then scrambled to get himself ready for work and got to the Daily Planet with only minutes to spare.

Perry ripped into him anyway.

Epilogue

Bruce ground his teeth together hard enough for it to hurt. The reason for his ire was standing just a few feet away, grinning brightly and chatting it up with the attractive young reporter holding a mic up to his face.

Bruce stood dressed in his full Batman regalia along with the other League members. They were standing in the aftermath of an epic battle with the newest villain to rear his head in Metropolis.

Toy Man.

The deranged man-child had unleashed an army of giant toy soldiers onto the city, their purpose being to lay waste to everything in sight.

Clark had called everyone in to help take care of the menace.

Working together as a team, the Justice League had been able to divert all of the soldiers towards the bay, sending the soldiers into the water where Arthur had called on his microbial friends to help thoroughly mess up the robotic soldiers' circuitry and wires. Once the soldiers had started to malfunction, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, and The Flash had made quick work of demolishing the giant toy soldiers, leaving nothing but smoking piles of metal and circuitry.

Once things had died down, the media had inevitable swarmed them, all going to the Justice League's golden boy.

In the months since he and Clark had come together, Bruce had made it a point to give Clark some advice about how to address the media, seeing as to how he himself dealt with them on a regular basis.

Now though, as he watched the lovely female reporter subtly slip Clark a piece of paper, no doubt her personal phone number, Bruce found himself maybe regretting that action.

Clark was now an eloquent public speaker, knowing when to be serious and when to turn on the charm.

As he bid the reporter farewell and turned to rejoin the rest of the team, unaware that Bruce had rejoined them after landing the Batwing. He handed the slip of paper with that nice reporters number off to Barry, who gleefully tucked it away. If there was one thing Barry loved to do besides running, it was messing with reporters who wanted some action with Superman.

Clark felt the hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stand on end. Clark turned and felt his insides freeze when he caught sight of Bruce standing a few feet removed from the rest of the team, eying him with a very displeased look on his face and a promise in his dark eyes.

The rest of the league just watched on, sharing knowing looks with each other as they watched Bruce absolutely skewer Clark with just a look.

There was no doubt about it, Earth's Mightiest Hero had just screwed up bad by flirting with that girl, and the Dark Knight would be showing him just how much once the clean up was done and they were back at the Watchtower.

 **The End.**


End file.
